


Edges

by Dreamincolor (nookiepoweredamazon)



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nookiepoweredamazon/pseuds/Dreamincolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aurora," Maleficent rasped, "I am not all softness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edges

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Malora Week](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Malora_Week/)'s prompt "First Time". While this wasn't actually intended as their first time being intimate (I was going for a different type of first) it could probably still be read that way. 
> 
> This was written in a big old sleep deprived hurry because I really wanted to contribute to Malora Week. If it lacks polish, please forgive me. :)

Sprites hummed and crickets chirped in the moor's evening symphony. A warm breeze moved through the summer grasses, and overhead in the vast darkness a sprinkling of stars shone brightly, like silver pixies in the sky.

"...and that's the bigger dipper."

Aurora pointed with a single finger from her place on the ground. Her blonde hair fell wildly around her, weaving in with blades of grass, and her face was graced with its ever-present smile. Her crown sat forgotten in the rowan- she didn't need it in the moors.

"What on _earth_ is a dipper?" Maleficent asked incredulously, from her place beside the queen.

Aurora giggled- a youthful, honest giggle that tumbled out of her, seemingly of its own accord. Looking at her, Maleficent found it hard to believe that Aurora had ruled for nearly a decade. Her queen did not wear the usual marks of anxiety, nor did she hold the heavy head of a monarch- too preoccupied was she with the joys and successes of uniting the human kingdom and the fairy world.

Aurora was positivity embodied, and for that Maleficent was eternally grateful.

"You know, a dipper," Aurora hummed, "it's like a spoon, but bigger."

Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"Must you people name everything? If it is a spoon, just call it a spoon."

Aurora elbowed her lightly in the side - she always fussed when Maleficent mocked human nature - and Maleficent retaliated with a bump of her wing, folded gently under them.

"Don't be mean," Aurora murmured.

They were quiet for a long moment, looking up at the night sky. Maleficent searched the stars for shapes more interesting than spoons. Aurora's hand reached out and began to pet along the exposed length of Maleficent's wing, and the fairy let the lights above slip out of focus at the touch. She could feel her feathers puffing out ever so slightly out in relaxation, the sensitive flesh beneath stroked by attentive, familiar fingers.

When Aurora's hands finally stilled, Maleficent's wing flickered in protest.

Prismatic eyes opened, but Maleficent couldn't keep the frown on her face as she looked over to find that Aurora wasn't staring at the stars at all -- the queen was staring straight at her.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Aurora smiled, that bright, radiant smile, and - mindful of the wings beneath them - threw a knee up and over Maleficent, straddling her in one quick movement.

Aurora's skirt bunched up around her hips, exposing long and slender legs, and she looked a beautiful paradox of innocence and seduction - grass in her hair like a wild child, but a knowing blush on her cheeks.

There was a pause - in which Maleficent could see Aurora's eyelashes fluttering, eyes sweeping attentively over the figure under her, drawing her gaze down from sharp cheekbones to soft, robe-clad curve - before Maleficent let out a low and throaty chuckle.

"So," Maleficent drawled with a sharp smile, from her place on the ground, " _this_ is why you asked Diaval to fly a message back to your advisors tonight."

Aurora's blush deepened, and Maleficent propped herself up on her elbows, a little closer to the girl in her lap. Aurora reached out and tentatively drew a finger over the length of a curving horn.

"Do you mind?" The queen asked, with a soft smile.

Aurora's hands reached down for Maleficent's reclining form, stroking softly at the dip between waist and hip - and there was something almost reverent in the way Aurora looked at her. Reverent- and just a little bit hungry.

That much had changed during the queen's rule. She was not a girl anymore.

"No... though," the fairy murmured, more softly now; pushing herself up so that she and Aurora were face to face, the queen straddling her waist, "we probably could have gotten privacy without sending him all the way across the kingdom."

Maleficent's fingertips traced over Aurora's arms, up and over her shoulders, and faintly across her collar bones - wandering up beneath the curtain of blonde hair and along a slender expanse of throat.

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Aurora leaned into the touch, long fingertips trailing with a maddening lightness. "You know how he is with boundaries. His idea of personal space is being on a different branch."

Aurora's eyes slid shut, breath hitching as Maleficent dragged a nail fleetingly along her pulse point.

"Well, he is a raven." Gold-green eyes sparkled with humor. "It's my understanding that seeing other birds together is...how did he put it... _just a seasonal occurrence?_ "

Aurora leaned in, bumping their noses together. She moved her body in Maleficent's lap minutely, pressing slender hips forward.

"Humans are _not_ seasonal."

Maleficent could feel Aurora's breath over her own lips, and their chests brushed when Aurora inhaled. Her hands moved to the queen's knees, sliding up bare thighs, further bunching up her dress.

The fairy's answer was a low whisper, her smile wolfish. "So I've noticed."

Blue eyes fluttered before her, fair lips parted, and then in a breath Aurora closed the space between them, meeting her in a kiss that tasted like tart berries and sudden sweetness and _Aurora._

There was a squeal of delight as Maleficent flipped them, with a twist of body and push of wings, and Aurora landed gently on her back underneath her, flushed and grinning.

 _That_ \- squeals and smiles and a helpless blush - was the youthfulness that never faded in Aurora, and Maleficent adored it. She paused to brush the queen's cheek, affectionately, wanting to savor the sight - but she wasn't given long. Aurora's hands were all over her.

Legs and arms engulfed her, pulling Maleficent back down and near. Blonde hair mixed readily with the grass beneath them, and her wings obscured the sky above them, as Aurora met her fervently in an open-mouthed kiss.

Maleficent's hands wandered waist and chest and cheek, touching over clothes with a patience that Aurora seemed to lack.

Maleficent felt the queen’s hands moving up her waist and along her back, fingertips sliding rapidly over Maleficent's shoulder blades through too many layers of fabric. Aurora took to tracing patterns there, but they lost their intricacy when Maleficent's lips found her throat.

The little queen made a low, sort of strangled sound at the touch of teeth and tongue to her pulse point and let out a whimper, thighs wrapping more desperately around Maleficent's body, hips pressing into her.

Maleficent was half way to a smirk when her breath caught.

Aurora's hands, treacherous, clever things, had worked their way under her robes and slid quickly to the base of her wings. Deft fingers touched the skin there and slender hands began palming the sensitive place where feathers started to grow - bringing singing nerves to life. Something low in the fairy's stomach clenched and burned with a sudden heat, and Maleficent groaned -- teeth snagging Aurora's earlobe and fingers grabbing the queen's thighs tightly, almost hard enough to bruise.

"Aurora," she rasped, "I-"

The queen scraped her nails, gently, _perfectly,_ over the plane between Maleficent's wings -- and the fairy shuddered from head to toe, golden eyes flashing.

"Relax," Aurora purred, fingers slipping over her back with skilled familiarity. "Please, relax..."

Aurora was grinding into her now, breathing raggedly, and Maleficent wouldn't- _couldn't_ \- hold it against her, but the way those hands touched her and that body writhed -- the fairy could feel her control slipping away like a palpable thing, vanishing through her fingers like water.

Maleficent felt her own nails start to drag, raking over the outside of Aurora's thighs harder than they should - almost enough to mark them. Her teeth caught sharply on Aurora's bottom lip, eliciting a little gasp, and _heavens she needed to stop._

Maleficent growled and pulled back - much to the chagrin of the needy, grasping woman beneath her. It took several seconds, and Maleficent's palm pressed firmly to Aurora's chest, to sit up completely.

Calm. She needed to be calm.

Maleficent looked up at the stars and closed her eyes. She breathed in once, twice, three times - focusing on the evening sounds that gave life to the moors. She bid the fire to calm within her, and tried to ignore the way that Aurora _fidgeted_ beneath her palm.

"Maleficent..."

It was a halfway between a warning and a plea, and Maleficent looked down to see Aurora flushed and breathing heavily, legs still sprawled open - her dress pushed up to the waist.

That...was not helping.

"Hush," Maleficent murmured, stroking her hand over the young queen's chest in a soothing motion. This was not the first time she'd pulled away to calm herself, and it wouldn't be the last.

Though, certainly lately, Aurora had been making it harder. It was almost like she was doing it on purpose.

"You won't hurt me." The queen said, finally. "I'm not as delicate as you suppose."

Golden-green eyes narrowed, flicked over the blonde briefly, and then looked back out into the dark.

"Perhaps," Maleficent returned, in a low voice, "I'm not as gentle as _you_ suppose."

The body beneath her hand shifted, sitting up. Scooting closer.

"What are you afraid of doing, exactly?" Aurora asked, stubbornly.

"Aurora, we have had this conversation."

Maleficent turned her eyes onto the woman fiercely - with a glare that would have petrified lesser men - but Aurora did not blink.

"Bite me, scratch me, bruise me?" Aurora's chin lifted, bright eyes defiant. "I'm a woman, Maleficent, not a _flower._ You don't need to treat me like I'll wilt."

Maleficent huffed indignantly and looked away.

She was capable of so much, both great and terrible, and it did not do for such creatures to lose their composure.

Especially with those they loved.

"You're always holding back, pulling in..." Aurora must have seen the worry in Maleficent's eyes, now, because her voice had softened - and when she edged closer she did so slowly, as if she were trying not to spook her. "I don't want you to hold back."

Maleficent frowned, and pointedly ignored their nearness.

She had explained - she had tried many times to explain - that there was a cruelty to her, one that Maleficent was certain had been woven into her very bones. There was darkness in her that could not be chased out entirely, not even by Aurora.

It was one thing to worship a precious woman with reverent, gentle touches. It was another thing entirely to want to dig her teeth in.

"It has been years, Maleficent, and I still don't feel that I've seen you truly raw."

A hand caught Maleficent's, and she turned to find Aurora holding it.

Aurora squeezed the fairy's hand gently and raised it, gracing sharp knuckles with a kiss. Maleficent watched her lips, soft and pale pink, as they parted.

"I want that," Aurora whispered, "I want that so badly."

The wind moved audibly through the leaves, and Maleficent stared into gentle blue eyes.

"Aurora," Maleficent rasped, "I am not all softness."

"Then give me your edges."

Aurora's voice was firm, and her gaze was steady. Maleficent could see with startling clarity how the woman before her had charmed entire kingdom with her easy grace - with a gentle power that came seemingly from nowhere and everywhere all at once.

"Do you trust me?" The queen asked.

Maleficent felt Aurora's hand in hers and _gripped_ it, her throat tightening.

"I would trust you with my life."

"Then trust me with my own." Aurora breathed. "Believe me when I say that I want this, that I want _you_ ," Aurora reached up, brushed her thumb over a sharp cheek, and smiled beautifully, "and that I will be just fine."

Blue eyes sparkled, with resolve and with warmth - and Maleficent thought, not for the first time, that Aurora was better than she deserved.

Maleficent leaned into the queen's hand, and let her eyes fall down.

"When I became consort to the queen," the fairy drawled, eventually, without all of her usual flair, "I don't think I realized just how much this _diplomacy_ would be used against me."

Aurora laughed.

"My kingdom's success is not for nothing."

Maleficent laughed too, in spite of herself, and allowed Aurora to draw her closer - their figures reclining back in the grass. Her head came to rest on Aurora's chest, and the woman's heartbeat thrummed peacefully in her ear.

The forest chirped and hummed and whispered, and deft fingers trailed soothingly through her hair and over her horns, lips pressing the top of her head with kisses. After long minutes Aurora's hands slid tentatively across her wings, stroking over feathers and flight muscles softly, calming and thrilling in equal parts.

When fingertips neared the base of her wings Maleficent shivered, and Aurora stilled.

"May I touch you?" Aurora asked, quietly - heartbeat pounding in Maleficent's ear.

Maleficent could picture the flush on the queen's cheeks and the hopefulness in blue eyes - the want that was written all over her face. Her own hands tightened, and Maleficent answered as evenly as she could.

"If that is what you wish."

Aurora replied, breathlessly, "It is."

Maleficent listened to Aurora's heartbeat speed up in her chest until the queen drew her into a scorching kiss, and her own heartbeat followed suit.

The night drew on and Aurora did touch her, with knowing fingers and familiar lips; and when Maleficent's claws came out and her teeth were bared - when she gripped hard enough to bruise and scraped her teeth over porcelain skin - Aurora murmured, _don't pull away._

And for the first time, Maleficent didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was kindly beta'd by [Stormy](http://heyyouwiththeboobs.tumblr.com/). Any mistakes are still mine.


End file.
